Las Flores Dicen
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Iba a ser el primer aniversario de que ambos jovencitos habían por fin confesados sus sentimientos, es por eso, que Shaoran decidió, durante toda una semana, decirle mediante flores todo lo que siente y espera compartir con ella de ahora en más. Flores: 1-Cerezo/2-RosaRoja/3-Amarilis/4-CameliaAmarilla/5-Verbena/6-Loto/7-Peonias #syaosakuweek2018
1. Día 01: Flor de Cerezo

**Siempre me ha gustado participar en los retos de Tumblr para los especiales semanales de la pareja principal que sigo en mi otra cuenta, pero este año me encontré conque también había de Sakura y Shaoran así que decidí participar.**

 **La temática de este año es el significado de las flores para la cultura japonesa a través del _hanatokotoba._**

 **La idea es que sean 7 oneshot o drabbles durante 7 días, ya empecé atrasada xD Pero que lo termino lo termino ;)**

 **Solo aclararles que esto vendría a ser pos «clear card» durante las vacaciones de verano ;)**

 **¡Estamos leyéndonos!**

 **Aquatic~**

* * *

 **Las Flores Dicen**

 **I**

 **Amabilidad**

…

Sakura amaba las vacaciones de verano. Primero, porque podía dormir un poco más todos los días y segundo, porque el festival de la ciudad se llevaba a cabo en una semana.

Aquel festival que reunía a todos los habitantes de Tomoeda, también representaba algo especial para ella… Era el festival donde pudo, por fin, confesarle a Shaoran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.

El domingo se cumplía un año y estaba muy entusiasmada con que podría regalarle a Shaoran por ese día.

Se levantó de la cama, saludó al osito alado que también estaba próximo a cumplir su primer año de creación y, desperezándose, se colocó el uniforme del colegio. Tenía que ir a recoger los moldes del vestido para el café maid que le había tocado a su división y quería hacer el traje con tiempo.

La división de Shaoran, en cambio, iba a hacer una obra de títeres, escrita y dirigida por Naoko. Recordó el suspiro de alivio de Shaoran cuando le contó que solo le habían pedido cocer la lana a la cabeza de los títeres. _No quería volver a hacer o ser nada sobre un escenario._

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron recordando el video que había visto hace poco en casa de Tomoyo. Aquella obra que, si bien no termino para el público, tuvo un final perfecto en la vida real; su príncipe se sacrificó por ella, igual que en la obra, pero aquí no murió, aquí no la olvido. La recordaba y la quería como siempre y ahora, gracias al cielo, estaba con ella.

Terminó de arreglarse y despertó a Kero para despedirse. El guardián solo se despidió antes de acomodarse en la almohada y volver a dormir. Sakura lo tapo y lo dejó seguir durmiendo.

Cuando entró a la cocina, el malhumor de su hermano era latente. _¿Qué le pasaría?_

—Hola, hermano —resaltó cada palabra.

—Hola, monstruo —gruñó sin verla.

—Parece que hoy, otro es el monstruo —dijo por lo bajo y desvió su mirada verde hacia un precioso ramo de flores de Sakura que había sobre la mesa— ¿Y eso? —exclamó encantada, el ramo era precioso— ¿Cómo aparecieron flores de cerezo a fines de Julio?

—De alguien con magia —comentó Touya apoyando un poco brusco, el plato sobre la mesa.

—¿Hoe? —comentó confundida, justo cuando su padre entró a la cocina.

—Buenos días, pequeña Sakura —la saludó.

—¡Buenos días, papá! —regresó el saludo con una sonrisa— ¿De dónde salieron estas flores?

—Deberías averiguarlo tú —le dijo con esa sonrisa a ojos cerrados que su padre siempre le daba—. Son tuyas después de todo —y ante aquella frase, Touya volvió a dejar caer brusco, otro plato con desayuno.

Fujitaka se acercó a su hijo y apoyó la mano en el hombro de éste.

—Deberías agradecer que es un jovencito amable con nuestra Sakura —le susurró para luego ver a su hija que, con mucha emoción, tomaba el sobre que tenía el arreglo de flores.

Sakura tomó el sobre y lo abrió, dentro había una tarjeta y una hoja plegada. Tomó primero la tarjeta y la leyó. Reconoció inmediatamente al remitente… Era la caligrafía de Shaoran.

 _«Sakura, en siete días, se cumplirá un año de nuestro enfrentamiento a la carta sellada, un año de que pude escuchar eso que tanto nos costó decir a ambos. Sigo sin ser bueno con las palabras, así que opté por decirte todo lo que quiero a través de flores y unas cuantas palabras. Siete días, siete flores que nos representan de alguna forma.»_

Las mejillas de Sakura se ruborizaron por completo. Pidió disculpas a su padre y su hermano, y subió a su habitación a terminar de leer la nota.

Fujitaka solo le hizo beber su vaso de jugo de naranja antes de que subiera a la privacidad de su habitación, mientras Touya, frunciendo el ceño, se dejó caer en la silla para comer su desayuno.

Sakura se apoyó contra la puerta de su habitación y tomó aire profundo antes de tomar la carta y abrirla.

 _«Sakura, la primera flor es la del Cerezo, cuyo significado es: La amabilidad de un corazón puro._

 _¿Crees que ha sido casualidad? No creo que hubiera significado mejor para la flor que te da nombre. La amabilidad y tu corazón sincero fueron los que vieron más allá de mis propias murallas._

 _Mediante este ramo de flores de cerezo quiero decirte: Gracias, por haber sido amable y considerada conmigo pese a mi actitud en un inicio. Sé que no era digno de recibirla, pero cada día de mi vida, me dedicaré a que no te arrepientas de la decisión que has tomado. Protegerte a ti será mi misión más importante._

 _Li Shaoran._

 _PD: Si quieres saber cómo conseguí flores de cerezo en pleno verano, solo puedo decirle que, si es para un buen propósito, no hay nada que la magia no pueda resolver.»_

Sakura bajó la nota con una sonrisa en sus labios y las mejillas acaloradas. Se deslizó por la puerta hasta tocar el suelo y apoyar las notas contra su pecho. Si así era la primera, no podía esperar por las seis que le faltaban.


	2. Día 02: Rosa Roja

**.**

 **¡Hola! Gracias por su apoyo en esta nuevo desafío ;)**

 **Espero que me acompañen hasta el final del mismo. Ustedes ya saben, aquí todo es intensamente cursi y tierno, muy universo CCS así que atentos con el azúcar (?)**

 **¡Abajo el rinconcito!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Las Flores Dicen**

 **II**

 **Romance**

…

Sakura llegó agotada a su casa ese día, con una bolsa llena de telas, moldes e hilos para trabajar en su vestido de maid. Tomoyo la había invitado a su casa junto con Chiharu y Akiho para trabajar juntas en los vestidos, pero había declinado la oferta con mucha dificultad. Tras una hora larga de súplicas y negativas, la joven amatista desistió de invitarla a su improvisada piyamada y la dejó ir.

Suspiró y todas sus energías regresaron a ella, al mirar el ramo de flores de Sakura que adornaba su escritorio. Aquel día no había podido ver a Shaoran ni siquiera para almorzar, solamente un par de minutos cuando ingresó a su salón para hablar con la profesora Morita, y se había sentido tan nerviosa que se ocultó tras la revista de diseño que Tomoyo había llevado para decidir los colores de los trajes.

Se sintió ridícula, pero en cuanto Shaoran salió de la sala, las miradas de sus amigas habían recaído sobre ella, inmediatamente.

— _¿Qué? —recordó que preguntó ante las miradas de ambas._

— _Li actúa tan políticamente correcto —comentó Tomoyo con la mano derecha bajo su mejilla— parece que su tutor le tiene mucha confianza._

— _¡Si! —afirmó Akiho mirándola—. Es el segundo proyecto del año en donde él es encargado, ¿verdad?_

— _Así es —respondió Tomoyo y ella se perdió en su fantasía._

Sacudió la cabeza acercándose a la cama para sentar. Dejó las bolsas sobre ésta y sacó su celular con rapidez.

 _«Así que representante de las divisiones del primer grado de la secundaria… ¡Te felicito!»_ releyó el mensaje y lo envió. Su celular no tardó en recibir la respuesta.

« _Es mucho trabajo, apenas si tengo tiempo para almorzar, pero... Al menos ya no tengo que cocer lanas en los títeres de Naoko_.»

Su respuesta la hizo sonreír. Pero la sonrisa duró poco, pronto le llegó otro mensaje.

«¿Tú, cómo estás?»

«Bien…» y ahí se perdió en las horas, conversando de todo lo que había vivido hoy con Tomoyo y Akiho, de la cafetería maid que harían y otras cosas más. No pudo preguntarle sobre las flores, no se atrevió. «¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Debo ir a preparar la cena! Estamos hablando, Shaoran.»

«Ya. Yo también iré a preparar mi cena. Estamos hablando, Sakura»

La castaña dejó su celular para cambiarse e ir a preparar algo para cocinar, cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar.

«Realmente quiero que llegue el domingo, como espero que tú esperes las seis flores que faltan. Buenas noches.»

Sakura no pudo contener la enorme sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Kero mirándola preocupado— ¿Estás bien? ¡Tu cara está muy roja!

—¡No es nada! —exclamó, cambiándose rápidamente para salir de su habitación.

…

Aquella noche no pudo dormir bien, la curiosidad por las flores que le faltaban por recibir, no acallaban sus pensamientos. Observó las flores rosadas una vez más, luego el oso alado que era sutilmente iluminado por la luz que entraba por su ventana y suspiró.

Mañana tenía que dedicarse a confeccionar su atuendo, así que era mejor dormir de una buena vez, además, mientras más rápido se durmiera, más rápido sabría cuál era la segunda flor que esperaba por ella.

…

La puerta de su habitación sonó sutilmente pero permanente, entreabrió los ojos y pidió a quien sea que entrara. Su padre no tardó en aparecer, causando una sonrisa en la somnolienta jovencita.

—Sakura, tu hermano y yo, vamos de salida. Te dejamos el desayuno listo, solo tiene que calentarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, papá —respondió tratando de sentarse en la cama, para abrir finalmente los ojos.

—Ah y también… —sacó detrás de él, un nuevo ramo de flores—. Esto llegó para ti —una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en los labios de Fujitaka, al ver como su hija despertaba completamente para acercarse por las flores.

—¡Qué bellas! —susurró, abrazando el ramo lleno de pimpollos de rosas rojas.

—¿Te consigo más floreros? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Sakura con sus mejillas tan rojas como las rosas, le afirmó.

—Serán siete ramos, así que mi habitación parecerá florería esta semana —rio cómicamente, contagiando a su padre.

—Te dejo, no demores en tomar tu desayuno —le dijo, despidiéndose.

—No te preocupes, bajaré al terminar de leer la nota —con una sonrisa se despidió de su padre y tras cerrar la puerta, dejó las rosas al lado de las flores de Sakura y buscó la nota en ella. Al encontrarla, la tomó y la abrió rápidamente. Nuevamente, la caligrafía de Shaoran apareció frente a ella.

« _Sakura, la segunda flor es la rosa roja, cuyo significado es: El romance._

 _Elegí en esta ocasión los pimpollos de la rosa, como representante del nacimiento del romance. Nosotros recién estamos iniciando todo esto y a diferencia de la belleza de las rosas que tardan unas semanas en desaparecer, espero que el romance que está apareciendo entre nosotros, no desaparezca nunca.»_

Sakura enmudeció con aquellas palabras llenas de promesas para el futuro, estaba encantada.

—¿Sakura? —la voz de Kero despertando la trajo de cuenta al mundo real. Miró a su pequeño guardián— ¿Estás bien?

—Hace tiempo que no me siento tan bien —dijo, buscó ropa para quitarse el piyama, y antes de bajar por su desayuno y el de Kero, tomó su celular para mandar un mensaje.

 _«Qué tengas un buen día»_

Fue lo único que envió, ella hoy no tenía que ir al colegio, tenía que trabajar en casa, pero Shaoran, sí.

Mientras calentaba el pan que su padre le dejo cortado, su celular sonó.

« _Estaba siendo bastante estresante, pero ahora me siento mejor. Ánimo con tu traje.»_

Sakura ladeó la sonrisa y dejó el celular a un lado para desayunar. Tenía mucho que hacer ese día.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por llegar hasta acá, ¿Y qué les pareció? Shaoran está sacando todo lo que tiene dentro... x3 Mi niño precioso...

La temática del fic como verán, está al reves. Por lo general, sería cuando inicia el día que llegara la flor... pero acá es al final... para que se queden con el suspenso de como se queda Sakura después de recibir cada una de las flores jijiji.

¡Llegamos a los 10 reviews en una noche ;) ¡Gracias!

Les dejo mis cariños acuáticos a:

 _melchari: ¡Gracias!_

 _Pelacachi: ¡Sakura se las ingeniará! Y Sí, mi bello lobito se las mandó._

 _LyaCatWoman: ¡Gracias!_

 _Sahure: ¡Gracias!_

 _Wonder Grinch: ¡Y eso que era el inicio jijii! ¡Todas queremos un Shaoran así! x3_

 _Alishanea: No te mueras hasta el final (?) Gracias!_

 _Claudia86: ¡Gracias!_

 _Elyk91: ¡Gracias!_

 _ValSmile: Qué pena... yo casi no la cuento, pero funciono mejor bajo presión (?) xD ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

 _Neko lila: ¡Muchas Gracias!_

 _._

Muchas Gracias por dejar su huella en el capitulo anterior. Y Gracias a todos los que se han tomado un minuto para leer este corto...

 _._

La siguiente flor es la **Amarilis** , símbolo de la **Timidez**!

.

¡Estamos leyéndonos!

.

Aquatic~


	3. Día 03: Amarilis

**.**

 **¡Hola! Sí, otra vez yo ^w^"**

 **Es que estaba atrasada en los días, pero ya me he puesto al día con este capitulo...**

 **Sin más que agregar, los dejo leer...**

 **¡Abajo el rinconcito!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Las Flores Dicen**

 **III**

 **Timidez**

…

Sakura había avanzado bastante con el traje de Maid ya que no era tan difícil teniendo en cuenta que ya había hecho uno cuando estaba en quinto de primaria. Tenía todas las piezas extendidas en el suelo de su habitación y ahora solo tenía que unirlas para darle forma a las telas.

Tomó su caja de costura y mientras buscaba las agujas, sonó el timbre de la casa, se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la ventana. Frente a la entrada estaba su mejor amiga con una caja blanca, donde seguramente había traído algo para merendar. Abrió la ventana, llamando la atención de la amatista.

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamó con una sonrisa. La mencionada le sonrió, esperando por que fuera a recibirla. Sakura salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y fue a abrirle la puerta a Tomoyo.

—Como hoy no nos vimos, decidí pasar a verte —le dijo la chica, cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa. Aunque Sakura estaba contenta, la otra tenía un plan detrás de su visita y era saber que se traía su mejor amiga. Sakura nunca le decía que no, y que se haya negado a dormir en su casa la noche anterior era por algo—. Hemos estado tan ocupadas con los exámenes, las nuevas cartas y el festival que pensé que sería un buen día de chicas.

Sakura torció el gesto, nerviosa, algo en la mirada de Tomoyo la intimidó, bueno, como siempre. Kero bajó a recibir a su amiga, distrayéndola, había traído una tarta de fresas y era hora de comer.

Prepararon té helado y subieron a la habitación de Sakura a servírselo. Cuando Tomoyo abrió la puerta de la recamara se quedó sorprendida. Los dos ramos de flores que había recibido Sakura adornaban su escritorio.

—¿Y esto? —exclamó sorprendida acercándose a las flores. Los pimpollos de rosas rojas eran bellísimos, pero en cuanto desvió la mirada hacia las flores de Sakura, rápidamente buscó la mirada de la castaña, pero no la encontró, estaba oculta con timidez debajo de su flequillo— ¿Acaso fue Li? —preguntó y tras tener una respuesta afirmativa de una sonrojada Sakura que aún miraba sus pantuflas, Tomoyo solo pudo soltar un grito que ahogó en su puño cerrado— ¡No puedo creer que Li está haciendo esto! —exclamó mirando las flores— Tan tímido que se lo ve siempre, bueno, a ambos —acotó—. No me lo puedo imaginar…

—Ni yo —dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de si—. Me escribió que como falta una semana para que sea un año donde al fin pude decirle mis sentimientos, quería hacer algo para conmemorarlo de una forma bonita. Se supone que serán siete ramos de flores y ya he recibido dos.

—Vaya —Tomoyo se quedó viendo las flores mientras Sakura dejaba la bandeja sobre la cama—. ¿Te las regala porqué si o tiene algún significado? —preguntó.

—Según me escribió en la primera nota, se está basando en el significado de las flores —señaló el ramo de Sakuras— Amabilidad —luego las rosas—Romance.

—Oh —Tomoyo se emocionó aún más—, está usando el hanakotoba. El lenguaje de las flores —Sakura volvió a afirmar—. ¡Qué avance! —maravillada, Tomoyo sacó su celular para tomarle foto a ambos ramos de flores—. Y pensar que estuvo tantos meses tratando de asimilar que le gustabas, otros tantos en poder confesarte y ahora, ya actúa como todo un chico enamorado —la chica de cabello largo, hablaba y hablaba sin percatarse de cuan rojas se iban poniendo las mejillas de su amiga. Sakura estaba totalmente abochornada, pero volvió a la normalidad, con pánico, cuando Tomoyo volvió a prestarle atención.

—¿Cómo?

—Dije, que, si ya le compraste algo para Li. Dijiste que pensabas regalarle algo para el domingo si no mal recuerdo…

—Ah —bajó la mirada y resopló, para luego hacer una equis con sus brazos frente a ella.

—¿Y eso? —Sakura caminó hasta las rosas y las tocó sutilmente.

—¿Cómo compito con esto que él está haciendo? —le preguntó.

—No se supone que compitan, Sakura —le recordó Tomoyo poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la castaña—. Lo importante son los sentimientos que pones en el regalo.

—Tomoyo tiene razón —Kero flotó frente a Sakura—, así le des un chocolate, el mocoso estará feliz porque tú se lo diste.

—Tienen razón, no me estresaré con eso —empuñó las manos frente a ella, con decisión—. Encontraré de alguna forma el regalo perfecto para él.

…

La tarde se les pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero su vestido ya estaba completo en su mayoría, solo faltaba ajustarle un poco la cintura y rematar el delantal blanco para estar listo. Tomoyo se fue cuando empezó a anochecer ya que al otro día tendrían escuela.

Pero Sakura, lo único que esperaba del día siguiente era la nueva flor.

…

No sabría si fueron los nervios o qué, pero esa mañana despertó muy temprano, justo para ver por la ventana como el cartero llegaba con un hermoso ramo de flores rosadas. Se apuró a vestirse y cuando bajó, su padre acababa de recibir las preciosas amarilis en tonos rosados que le habían enviado.

—Hay que admirar el esfuerzo —comentó Fujitaka, entregándole las flores a su hija—. Buenos días, Sakura.

—Buenos días, papá —tomó el ramo y lo estrechó contra su pecho con cuidado.

—El desayuno está casi listo. Puedes ir a leer tu nota si quieres, te llevaré un nuevo florero enseguida —le dijo con una sonrisa. Sakura solo afirmó y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Buscó la nota en el ramo, y se apresuró a abrir el sobre.

« _Sakura, la tercera flor es la amarilis, cuyo significado es: La timidez._

 _Característica que nos representa muy bien, ¿no crees?_

 _Una de las facetas que más me gustan de tu persona, es ésta, la tímida. Tus gestos, tus palabras entrecortadas o dichas a gran velocidad, tus mejillas sonrojadas. No puedo evitar recordar lo tierna que lucías ante mí, el día en que me entregaste el rollo suizo que hicieron en la clase de cocina._

 _No creas que esto no me cuesta, sé que soy muy tímido, también. Pero las palabras escritas, me dan la fortaleza para poder decirte lo que no podría hacer, mirándote…al menos hasta que logremos ir venciéndola, ¿verdad?_ »

Sakura bajó la nota con las mejillas más sonrojadas que nunca. ¿Vencer la timidez? ¡Qué desafío más difícil tendrían ambos!

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Hola de nuevo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí ¿Y qué tal va? ¿Mucha miel? Es que me encanta escribir mieles de estos dos :3

.

Quiero agradecerles por los reviews, así como también respondérselos:

 _Sahure: "¡Tus Shaorans!" «- Me encanto eso._

 _melchari: Las peonias están en la lista. Es la última flor, con la que termina el desafío. ;)_

 _Neko lila: Es que estaba atrasada, por eso la subida rápida. Ahora ya estoy al día ;)_

 _SakLiEsme: Touya siempre será Touya xD Le dan la chispa a tanto dulce xD ¡Y sí! Se pondrá peor! xD_

 _Angie Hernandez: Que sean dos xD_

 _skayue-chan: Me alegro de la sonrisa idiota, quiere decir que el fic cumple su objetivo ;). Y sí, todos tenemos un vacio por culpa de ClearCard y el reciente mini hiatus de un mes del manga ;o; Bienvenida a la lectura!_

 _sofihikarichan: ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Wonder Grinch: ¡ja,ja,ja,ja! Tan bello nuestro Shaoran :3_

 _Pelacachi: Yo tampoco soy muy joven (?) De todas formas, quiero saber que otras canciones recuerdas xD_

 _Claudia86: ¡Muchas Gracias!_

.

Cariños acuáticos para ustedes y gracias a todo aquel que se ha detenido a leer el desafío :)

.

Próxima Flor: **Camelia Amarilla**. Cuyo significado es: _**Anhelo**_.

.

Nos leemos mañana ^^

.

Aquatic~


	4. Día 04: Camelia Amarilla

**.**

 **Me volví a atrasar ;o; Así que dejo el capitulo de ayer, y mañana temprano les dejo el capitulo correspondiente a hoy.**

 **¡Como siempre abajo el rinconcito ;)!**

 **Ahora a leer...**

* * *

 **Las Flores Dicen**

 **IV**

 **Anhelo**

…

Sakura no alcanzó a poner ni un solo pie en su salón, cuando fue abordada rápidamente por Tomoyo que la arrastró con ella hacia el jardín de rosas en el cual solían se juntaban a conversar.

—¿Y? —preguntó emocionada.

—Y, ¿qué? —preguntó de regreso, Sakura, confundida.

—¿Qué flor tocó hoy? —indagó la muchacha de largo cabello, amarrado en una coleta alta.

—Ah —Sakura, sonrojada, jugó con la punta de su zapato en el suelo—, Amarilis.

—Amarilis… —Tomoyo apoyó el dedo índice doblado sobre sus labios, mientras recordaba el significado de dicha flor. En segundos, obtuvo la respuesta— Timidez… Oh…

—¡Es que…! —protestó Sakura cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos—. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¡Tranquila! —Tomoyo colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la castaña. Ésta quitó sutilmente las manos que cubrían su rostro—. Eso es parte de ustedes, sin dudas, estoy segura que Li debe encontrarte adorable…

—¡Por eso es vergonzoso! —cerró los ojos y le susurró a su amiga— Dijo que me veo tierna cuando actuó tímida.

—¡Y lo eres! —Tomoyo sonrió, para luego explotar en una nube rosa de corazones—. Es que tú no te ves, eres realmente adorable, tierna y encantadora, cuando tus mejillas se sonrojan producto de tu timidez…

—Ya, Tomoyo —intentó volver a ocultar su rostro en sus manos, pero Tomoyo no se lo permitió.

—Eres así y no tiene nada de malo —le dijo abrazándola—, al contrario. Solo demuestra que tan pendiente está Li de ti, aún con todo lo que está trabajando. Con toda la responsabilidad que tiene para con el colegio, y aun así te tiene en el primer lugar con este regalo —Tomoyo la soltó y la chocó con su cuerpo, con una risa cómplice—. ¿No deberías estar feliz?

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sakura, y le afirmó a su mejor amiga.

—¿Realmente? —Tomoyo afirmó, esperando la verdad del asunto—. ¡Estoy encantada!

—Y eso es lo que importa… —la tomó del brazo para volver a la sala—, nada de vergüenza, que aún te quedan cuatro flores por conocer.

…

La mañana estaba pasando bastante latosa ese día, la profesora Morita estaba algo agotada porque nadie se ponía de acuerdo con el horario de los turnos. Sakura solo rogaba por tener el turno más temprano pues tenía una cita esa tarde.

—Como no se deciden —la profesora se acercó a la puerta y antes de que la abriera, Sakura ya estaba sonrojada. La imagen de Shaoran con el ceño fruncido no tardó en aparecer en la sala. Y aunque para algunos pudiera parecer intimidante aquella mirada castaña con toques ámbar; ella podía ver más allá, notando el leve estrés que poseía por tener que estar frente a mi curso por problemas.

—Buenos días —saludó, con un gesto de la cabeza—. Como me presenté, soy el representante de los cursos de primer año, para la comisión del Festival Nadeshiko y estamos atrasados por este curso. Por favor, conversen entre ustedes antes de tomar una decisión y vean adecuadamente cuáles son los turnos en los que pueden comprometerse. Todos queremos disfrutar del festival por distintas razones —sin poder evitarlo, discretamente buscó la mirada verde de Sakura y torció la sonrisa, para rápidamente volver a la seriedad— pero somos parte del mismo y no podemos fallar. Así que espero, por favor, que mañana nos entreguen la información —se dirigió a la profesora—, que necesitamos para mandar a los organizadores y tramitar las credenciales correspondientes. —tras una inclinación de cabeza, salió de la sala.

Hubo un gran murmullo en todo el lugar y las miradas de la mayoría de sus compañeros, cayeron en Sakura, porque, aunque Shaoran trató de ser discreto, todo el colegio sabía lo que había entre aquel representante y su enérgica compañera de salón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura frunciendo sus hombros y sin poder mirar a nadie.

—¡Ya! —la profesora Morita pidió su atención otra vez y Sakura alcanzó a respirar con normalidad, pero sin evitar sonreír. Solo el contacto de sus ojos por un par de segundos y se sentía renovada.

¡Y qué se fuera el resto del día!

…

Sakura llegó a su casa en la tarde y lo único que quería hacer era echarse en su cama a descansar y no pensar en nada.

Su curso definitivamente no podía organizarse con algo tan simple como los horarios de la cafetería, así que la profesora había decidido que, si mañana a primera hora no se resolvía el asunto, se iba a sorteo.

¡Y ella quería el turno de mañana!

Protestó cayendo sentada sobre su cama, pero el malhumor se fue en cuanto vio los tres floreros frente a ella. Pronto no sabría donde más colocar flores, pero estaba contenta. Avergonzada, pero feliz.

Solo faltaba saber que más aguardaba por ella…

Touya trajo comida de su trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de fideos fritos, así que ambos comieron juntos.

—¿Cómo va todo? —le preguntó Sakura, tratando de sacarle conversación a su hermano, el cual llevaba tres días con un humor de perros.

—Bien, ¿tú? —le preguntó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Te siguen enviando flores como si estuvieras muerta?

—¡Hermano! —protestó, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué? —dijo moviendo los hombros como si no hubiera dicho nada malo.

—¡Pues fíjate que sí! —le informó con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Y aun faltaran cuatro ramos más!

—Perfecto —le dijo, ladeando la sonrisa para luego chocar su puño derecho con la palma de la izquierda—, no habrá que comprar flores cuando mate a ese chiquillo latoso.

—¡Hermano! —volvió a protestar Sakura, pero Touya la miró fijamente para luego empezar a reírse ante la cara perpleja de la menor.

—¡Tu cara! —Touya negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie—. Era una broma —le contó dándole la espalda para que no pudiera verlo, después de todo no podía decir que no le agradaba aquel gesto del mocoso chino para con su hermana—. Pero a la primera que te lastime, va a ser de verdad —giró para verla y demostrarle con la mirada que no bromeaba esta vez.

—No te preocupes —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa—, estoy segura que no lo hará.

…

La mañana siguiente recibió a Sakura con un ramo de camelias amarillas. No ocupaba mucho espacio, pero era simplemente precioso. Lo tomó entre las manos y buscó el sobre con las palabras de Shaoran, pero no lo encontró. Inmediatamente, buscó a su hermano por toda la casa, hasta que lo encontró fuera de la misma, sacudiendo sus manos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó molesta.

—Sacando la basura —respondió con una sonrisa mordaz que hizo que Sakura volviera a sus viejas mañas de pegarle en el tobillo— ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Dónde está mi tarjeta? ¡Dime que no la tiraste!

—Ah —Touya sonrió y miró hacia el refrigerador, ahí, en la parte más alta de la misma, estaba su carta pegada con un imán— Alguien tendrá que usar su banquito destinado para monstruos enanos.

—¡Hermano! —gruñó, pero éste solo movió los brazos y se despidió de su hermana escaleras arriba. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy y su ánimo estaba muy elevado.

Sakura lo vio alejarse con el ceño fruncido y se acercó al banco para poder tomar su tarjeta. Lástima que su hermano estaba en casa, sino le pediría a Kero que la ayudara con esto. En fin, tomó la tarjeta y saltó del banco.

—Veamos que dice Shaoran esta vez.

« _Sakura, la cuarta flor es la Camelia Amarilla, cuyo significado es: El anhelo._

 _Para mí, ésta es una de las flores más importantes en este momento, por su significado… Mi anhelo en este momento es que estés bien, que nada malo te pase y de que los sucesos extraños que te rodean te dejen en paz de una vez por todas. Mi anhelo más deseado es el de poder tener una vida tranquila a tu lado, aunque sé que eso es imposible por la magia que nos une._

 _Por esta vez te dejaré una pregunta, que espero algún día puedas responderla, ¿Cuál es tu anhelo para conmigo a futuro?»_

 _._

* * *

 **El Rinconcito de la que Escribe:**

 ** _El primer rinconcito que escribí se borro ¬¬_**

 ** _Así que solo responderé a los reviews:_**

 _Angie Hernandez: No es un fic de ellos, si Tomoyo no mete cuchara en el asunto... Todos queremos un shaoran :3_

 _Sahure: ¡Miel sobre Miel es esto!_

 _Spicx: Muchas gracias ;) Espero que siga simpatizandote hasta el final..._

 _skayue-chan: ¡Si! Son muy pretty cute este par :3 Pronto se leerá algo de Shaoran con las tarjetas... :) Gracias por leer :)_

 _melchari: Sii el cap de Peonias será largo... muy largo... Y especial..._

 _Luna98: ¡Muchas Gracias!_

 _Pelacachi: Una dosis de dulzura para el descanso ja, ja, ja... Y sí, pobre timidez, nunca podrán contra ella..._

 _Asuna-san1998: Es la idea, que sean bien cute... Y las flores tienen un mensaje oculto, a ver si lo adivinan antes de que use la última flor :)_

 _Alishanea: ¡Touya hizo de las suyas otra vez! xD Me encanta usarlo como hostigador... ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Wonder Grinch: ¡Tomoyo va tomando relevancia! xD Sobre todo en el cap siguiente... Shaoran siempre ha sido como un viejo chico... (sino ve sus ropas en el manga xD) ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _SakLiEsme: Mis Shaoran son tan cute :3 Las notas es lo más esperado, por eso las dejo al final... para obligarlas a leer todo (?) Soy una mente maestra ja, ja, ja xD_

 _Neko lila: ¡Como dije antes, por eso están al final! xD Es un fic que inicia en el final de cada capitulo (?) xD Y sí, en el cap final se verá como Shaoran armó todo :)_

 _Kotoriblossom: ¡Muchas Gracias!_

 _sofihikarichan: ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _._

 _La próxima flor es la **Verbena** cuyo significado es: **Cooperación.**_

 _._

 _Nos leemos..._

 _._

 _Aquatic~_


	5. Día 05: Verbena

**Ayer había hecho un hermoso rinconcito y el malévolo FF me lo borró...**

 **Lo odie tanto ¬_¬**

 **Pero bueno, con este, estoy al día de nuevo...**

 **Voy a ir a preparar el día 6 que aún ni lo inicio n_nU**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

* * *

 **Las Flores Dicen**

 **V**

 **Cooperación**

…

Sakura no podía evitar suspirar, mirando un punto en la nada en su salón de clases. Tanto Tomoyo como Akiho se miraban entre ellas, y luego veían a su amiga que parecía perdida con el rostro sostenidos por sus manos, mientras apoyaba los codos en su escritorio.

Tomoyo frunció los labios. Solo la había visto una vez así, tras la confesión de Shaoran. ¿Qué habría pasado para que ella esté así, el día de hoy?

Su amiga, de golpe, la tuvo que regresar a la realidad. Sakura, sacudió su cabeza y observó a la profesora que le hablaba.

—¿Disculpe? —sus compañeros no pudieron evitar reír.

—Preguntaba, señorita Kinomoto, ¿qué turno espera conseguir usted? —la profesora Morita solo acomodó sus lentes.

—Me encantaría el turno de la mañana, tengo una cita por mi aniversario en la tarde —y tras soltar aquello, se dio cuenta de su error en cuando el salón cayó en un silencio sepulcral, y empezaron a silbar y a aplaudir.

¿Debería usar _Lucid_ en ese momento y desaparecer?

La profesora Morita dio un par de aplausos fuertes para que el salón volviera al silencio.

—Entonces, ya tenemos el horario completo —terminó de anotar algo en una hoja y miró a Tomoyo—. Señorita Daidouji —levantó el papel mostrándoselo—. Puede llevarle esto a Li, ¿por favor?

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de la amatista no le gustó nada a Sakura, ésta se puso de pie y se acercó a la maestra para conseguir la llave a su gran incógnita del día. ¿Qué le había dicho Shaoran a Sakura en su carta del día, que tenía a su amiga tan volátil?

…

Tomoyo salió del salón con dirección a la sala de audiovisuales, donde Shaoran estaba reunido con los otros dos representantes del segundo y tercer grado, entre cientos de hojas.

Tocó la puerta y esperó. Shaoran no tardó en abrir la puerta.

—Hola, Li —saludó Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa que intimidó al joven—, traje los horarios de nuestro salón —le dijo y le hizo un pequeño gesto con el dedo para que se acercara— Y necesito hablar contigo.

—¿De?

—Sakura —y ante la sola mención de la castaña, Shaoran dejó la carpeta con los horarios de la división dos en su improvisado escritorio y les avisó a sus superiores que volvía enseguida— ¿Qué le pasó? —la preocupación era latente en el rostro de Shaoran— ¿Algo le pasó a Sakura? ¿Apareció otra Carta Transparente? —Tomoyo negó— ¿Entonces?

—Quiero hablar de tus flores —y ante la mirada de reojo de la chica, Shaoran se tensó completamente—. No quiero hablar del detalle, que, por cierto —cambió su cara a una de ensueño— ¡Te admiro por tal bello gesto! —luego de escuchar un tembloroso «Gracias» regresó a la cara de preocupación.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Sakura ha llegado rara a clases, hoy —Tomoyo suspiró—. Está tan ida como cuando le confesaste que la querías, ¿pasó algo? Quiero animarla, pero no sé cómo…

Shaoran apretó los labios convirtiéndolo en una línea.

—Anhelo— fue lo único que le dijo.

—¿Cómo?

—La flor de hoy era un ramo de camelias amarillas —le respondió, pero cuando iba a decirle algo más, salió el representante de los de tercer grado, pidiendo su ayuda en algo— Tengo que regresar —dijo con una mueca. Resopló—. No es nada grave, quizás solo está pensando en lo que le pregunté.

—¿Qué le preguntaste?

—¿Qué…? —sus mejillas se sonrojaron ferozmente, pero como Tomoyo siempre había sido su confidente, podía confiar en ella. Bufó fastidiado—. Le pregunté si tenía algún anhelo conmigo a futuro.

—Oh —Tomoyo enlazó ambas manos frente a ella—. Ya entiendo…

—Tengo que irme —le dijo con un gesto de la cabeza, regresando dentro de la sala. Tomoyo quedó ahí, con su cabeza funcionando a mil por horas.

¿Li le había hecho una pregunta a Sakura sobre su futuro juntos? ¡Ahora todo era más claro!

…

Cuando el salón quedó vacío, Tomoyo notó que su amiga seguía en las nubes, así que se acercó a ella y puso su mano derecha en el hombro derecho de ésta.

—Vamos por un helado —le dijo la de cabellos largos, y sin esperar respuesta la tomó del brazo para levantarla.

Llegaron a una confitería y en cuanto Sakura pidió un trozo de pastel de fresa con helado de vainilla, Tomoyo comprendió que la pobre estaba a punto de un colapso mental.

—Tranquila —Tomoyo tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza—, ¿Por qué estas así? Tan perdida, como cuando Li se te confesó.

—Shaoran me preguntó por mi anhelo a futuro con él… —frunció los labios y miró hacia el ventanal.

—¿No tienes? —exclamó, sorprendida— ¡Hasta yo tengo anhelos con ustedes dos! —ante aquello, Sakura la miró confundida—. Ya me veo en la mansión, cociendo y malcriando a mis lindos sobrinos…

—¡Tomoyo! —protestó, abochornada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios—. Sé que Shaoran no te pregunto eso para sofocarte o causarte esto… Quizás, él solo tiene curiosidad…

Sakura se quedó en silencio. Cuando la camarera les dejó la orden, no tardó en hundir la cuchara en el helado y llevárselo a la boca, pensando.

—Es que —dijo, bajando la mirada y luego, volvió su mirada verde a su amiga—, mi único anhelo era que volviera a mi lado, que estuviera conmigo. Verlo si quiero verlo, abrazarlo si quiero hacerlo… Y eso ahora es posible, entonces…

—Ya entiendo —dijo Tomoyo, tomando la cereza de su copa helada—. Tu anhelo para con él, se cumplió…

—Así es —soltó, para luego resoplar, moviendo ligeramente su flequillo—. He estado todo el día preguntándome que he hecho desde que él volvió, y casi todo se remonta a las cartas nuevas… a mis preocupaciones y siento que algo hay entre Shaoran y yo en este momento que no me deja avanzar…

—¿No será hora de buscar un nuevo anhelo? —le comentó, sin mirarla— Estoy segura de que tienes un anhelo con él, muy fuerte en tu corazón y temes decirlo…

Sakura bajó nuevamente la mirada…

Al igual que él, ella quería tener una vida tranquila a su lado, quería que la preocupación que había tras sus ojos castaños con tintes ámbares, desaparezca de una vez…

…

La mañana del viernes encontró a Sakura despertando por el sonido insistente del timbre y la voz del cartero.

¡El Cartero!

Sakura rápidamente abrió la ventana para ver al hombre de traje azul y gorra con un ramo de flores.

—¡Ya voy! —exclamó. Tomó un vestido de su closet y se lo puso de prisa para poder salir a atenderlo.

Tras firmar, se despidió amablemente del cartero mirando las flores que hoy había recibido. Era un bouquet de pequeñas flores envueltas en hojas verdes. Tomó la tarjeta y aprovechando que no había nadie en la casa, se sentó en una silla del comedor para leerla.

« _Sakura, la quinta flor es la Verbena, cuyo significado es: La cooperación._

 _Para hacer estas notas, he estado recordando las cosas que hemos vivido desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora. No tengo que decírtelo, ¿verdad? Somos un buen equipo, un excelente complemento y sé que no pude enamorarme de nadie mejor. Tú eres la persona ideal para compartir mi vida.»_

Sakura volvió a mirar las flores, apretando los labios. Ella también creía que Shaoran con ella eran un buen equipo, lo habían demostrado varias veces… Y con aquellas palabras, el anhelo que tanto ansiaba tener, llegó a ella.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Chan! ¿Qué tal? Supongo que si ya llegaron hasta aquí, deben ya imaginarse que las notas de Shaoran encierran un mensaje oculto, ¿verdad? ¡Solo faltan dos notas más para que sepan si adivinaron o no! :) Está fácil, es un fic liviano.

Ayer les comenté algo en el rincón borrado y era sobre el tema del fic:

El Shaoran de este fic, originalmente le iba a dejar las flores en el colegio, pero armaría mucho revuelo y como son un par de timidos, mejor las dejé para la casa de Sakura aprovechando que para estas fechas están en vacaciones de verano.

 **No voy a escribir mucho, porque FF luego me lo borra, así que vamos a los reviews:**

 _Pelacachi: Se me borró ;o;_

 _Kotoriblossom: Ya viste, Sakura quedó en Shock xD Oh, sentirse Sakura no era parte de la idea, pero me encanta que te sientas así :)_

 _Wonder Grinch: La ropa del manga de Shaoran en el cap de la carta Sombra grita "viejo" en todos lados xD_

 _skayue-chan: ¡Estaba atrasada, porque no tengo e aún escritos, pero ya voy a ponerme a terminarlos! Por el momento estoy al día... ;) Y sí, las notas están full._

 _melchari: No hay respuesta de Sakura, aún..._

 _Claudia86: Gracias a ti ;)_

 _Sahure: Miradas que no se pueden evitar :3_

 _Luna98: ¡Muchas Gracias!_

 _Alishanea: Touya es tan Touya que es imposible imaginarlo... Me alegro que te gustara :)_

 _Asuna-san1998: Es que su hermana es feliz, y mientras lo sea el se comerá su coraje y estará feliz con ella... :) ¡Si! Es lo que se viene..._

 _._

 _Gracias a todos por sus reviews y también a los que han leído esto._

 _._

Próxima Flor: **Loto** cuyo significado es **"Lejos de la persona amada** _ **"**_

.

Nos leemos cuando salga el otro cap :)

.

Aquatic~


	6. Día 06: Loto

**.**

 **Me atrasé de nuevo u.ú Pero bueno, al menos sigo con él...**

 **Ya se viene el desenlace, falta poquito...**

 **¡Abajo el rinconcito y ahora a leer!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Las Flores Dicen**

 **VI**

 **Lejos de Ti**

…

Sakura estaba acostada en su cama con los brazos extendidos, mirando el techo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, tratando de pensar en algo para el día sábado, único día en donde podría comprarle algo a Shaoran, pero todavía estaba con la mente en blanco.

¿Cómo le pagaría sus bellas palabras?

—¿Sabes que te haría bien? —comentó Kero, flotando frente a ella— Uno de esos dulces que preparan en la mansión de Tomoyo —Sakura lo miró de reojo— ¿Qué? No estoy pensando en mi estómago, pienso que quizás contarle a ella o ver alguna de nuestras grandes hazañas antiguas, te podría servir.

—Moriré de vergüenza —dijo cubriendo su rostro con la almohada, apenada.

—Pero quizás eso te da una idea… —comentó, cruzándose de brazos— ¿O vas a negarme esas mariposas que sentiste en tu estomago después de recordar la obra?

Sakura apretó los labios, quitando la almohada de su rostro. No podía negar que Kero tenía razón, volver a ver los ensayos, volver a ver como Shaoran había podido ocupar el lugar de su príncipe en la obra, la profundidad de los diálogos que afectaban sus vidas en ese entonces. Todo eso había hecho palpitar su corazón de una forma extraordinaria… Había recordado cuando había sufrido y anhelado por ese momento, hace tiempo atrás… Y ahora que todo estaba resuelto… ahora…

Se sentó y tomó su celular.

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamó— ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

 _«¡Por supuesto»_ respondió la otra, muy alegre _«Pero, ¿sucedió algo?»_

—No —apretó su mano contra el colchón—, pero quisiera ver un par de videos de los que tú haces…

 _«¡Oh! Siento que voy a desmayarme»_ comentó sobre exagerando la situación _«¿Quieres ver algo en específico o te muestro la edición de escenas que me pidieron hace poco?»_

—¿Cómo?

 _«Eh… nada»_ Tomoyo fingió toser _«¿Te espero a almorzar?»_

—Sí, nos vemos —afirmó la castaña.

Sakura avisó a su padre que pasaría el día en casa de Tomoyo y salió en dirección a la mansión Daidouji, donde una entusiasmada jovencita la esperaba.

Tomoyo la guio hasta la sala que tenía como cine particular y le mostró un montón de títulos a Sakura para que eligiera lo que quería ver.

La castaña tomó asiento y con el celular de Tomoyo en mano, empezó a revisar los títulos de cada uno de los videos.

Decidió empezar con el inicio de todo eso, reproduciendo el video que Tomoyo tomó cuando atraparon a la carta Trueno.

—Oh, el inicio de todo —Tomoyo miró a Sakura observar la pantalla—. ¿Esto es por él? —Sakura solo afirmó, observando como entre ambos discutían— Sabes, es curioso que empezaran así para luego —tomó su celular un segundo y puso el clip de navidad que ella tenía grabado— Mira esto —al dar a play, Sakura se encontró con un video de navidad, miró a su amiga sin poder creer aquello— ¿Qué? Fue perfecto ese día —adelantó un poco y le dejó ver la escena cuando Shaoran se sonrojó hablando con ella— Ese día lo comprendí todo —exclamó Tomoyo para luego, buscar otro video donde le mostró la escena tras el juicio final… La primera vez que Shaoran le sonrió sinceramente a pesar de haberlo botado.

—Shaoran —susurró Sakura tomando el cojín de la otra butaca para apretarlo entre los brazos producto de sus nervios.

—Han vivido mucho juntos —indicó Tomoyo deteniendo las reproducciones para prender la luz. Aquella acción sorprendió a Sakura— ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió ahora? —le preguntó con una sonrisa tan maternal que Sakura abrazó a su amiga con fuerza.

Sakura le contó del remolino de emociones que estaba viviendo, lo que cada flor, cada nota, había provocado en ella. Tomoyo solo sonreía y le daba pequeños golpecitos en las manos de la castaña que estaban entre las de ella.

—Es bueno saber que al fin tiene un bello anhelo con él a futuro. Ahora hay que preparar todo para que el domingo seas capaz de decírselo.

—¿Debería aprovechar ese día?

—Así es —Tomoyo afirmó—. Las emociones estarán a flor de piel, deberías aprovechar eso.

Sakura agradeció que Tomoyo la escuchara y, entre ambas, decidieron lo que le iba a regalar a Shaoran el día domingo.

Con todo listo, Sakura regresó a su casa entrada en la noche, donde solo se dirigió a su cama a dormir…

El día sábado no tardaría en llegar.

…

Temprano ese día, su padre la despertó, tocando la puerta de su habitación. Se acomodó contra las almohadas y le permitió el paso. Estaba ansiosa por ver que flor tocaba, pero Fujitaka no entró con ninguna flor esta vez.

—¿Papá?

—Hoy no llegó un ramo de flores —le indicó, con ambas manos, la caja envuelta en papel rosa y listón rosado que portaba en ellas—. Hoy llegó esto —Sakura la recibió confundida— El desayuno estará en diez minutos —le informó saliendo de la habitación.

—Gracias —se despidió, y cuando su padre cerró la puerta, abrió la caja para encontrarse con un estuche cuadrado de terciopelo azul marino. Al abrirlo, lo primero que encontró fue la nota de Shaoran y debajo de ésta, un collar con un dije de flor de loto. Lo tomó entre sus manos para examinarlo mejor. Era bellísimo.

—Es Jade —comentó Kero apoyándose en el hombro derecho de la castaña—, un material muy usado en china. Seguramente lo trajo de Hong Kong. —le comentó.

—Es muy bonito —comentó, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—El Jade blanco es propio de las personas nacidas bajo el mismo signo que el mocoso —Kero se cruzó de brazos—. Si no mal recuerdo, se usaba para indicar el crecimiento de uno mismo y la toma de decisiones importantes.

—¿Decisiones? —preguntó confundida, dejando el collar para abrir el sobre que contenía la nota de Shaoran.

—Así es —se alejó de su dueña para poder darle privacidad.

Sakura tomó aire con fuerza y al retuvo mientras sacaba la tarjeta, que era una hoja doblada esta vez.

« _Sakura, la sexta flor es la de Loto, cuyo significado es: Lejos de la persona querida._

 _Antes que nada, quiero explicarte por qué mandé hoy un collar. La flor de Loto es una flor que se puede cultivar, pero es difícil de trasladar porque hay que quitarla de su ecosistema. Encontré más significativo regalarte un collar que compré en Hong Kong cuando estuvimos separados, por lo que representa esta flor._

 _Cuando me fui la primera vez, fue bastante llevadero. Tenía mi cabeza centradas en las actividades que me correspondía por ser el heredero de mi clan; sé que Meiling te contó de esas cosas de las que yo aún no quería contarte. Tengo una gran responsabilidad sobre mis hombros en Hong Kong, y tras volver a verte y saber de tus sentimientos por mí… Ya no pude concentrarme en nada más. Quería volver, quería estar aquí y vivir cerca de ti._

 _Me costó muchas pruebas, pero el osito que me diste me acompañaba a todos lados, dándome la fuerza para poder enfrentarme a todos. Cuando mi madre me dio la autorización de volver, fui la persona más feliz del mundo… Aunque nada se compara a cuando te volví a ver. El abrazo que nos dimos sigue pareciéndome irreal… Pero aquí estoy, hoy… y realmente espero poder estar a tu altura, Sakura…_

 _Mañana es una fecha muy especial y el final de esta locura que se me ocurrió. Ya no veo la hora de poder volver a verte, el trabajo en el colegio me tiene demasiado ocupado, pero ya todo volverá a la normalidad. Espero que tú también lo esperes tanto como yo._

 _Li Shaoran.»_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 ** _El Rinconcito de la que Escribe:_**

¡Hola a Todos y gracias por llegar aquí! ¿Alguien ya tiene el mensaje oculto de Shaoran? ¿Ya descubrieron lo que planea?

Pues solo les voy a contar que el siguiente capitulo mostrará el detrás de la flores, el origen, como las hizo, como las consiguió, y cuál es el mensaje oculto. También aparecerá Meiling porque si Tomoyo mete cuchara por el lado de Sakura, Mei no puede faltar por el lado de Shaoran.

Porque seamos sinceros, sin ellas dos, estos seguirían en amigos que se sonrojan xD

Así que nos leemos mañana o el martes a más tardar. Mi hija regresa a clases así que vuelvo a la rutina mañana ;o;

Pero antes de irme, les dejo las respuestas a sus reviews :)

.

 _Sahure: Espero que no te haya hecho llorar :O_

 _skayue-chan: Sí, me acordé mucho ese entonces cuando Shaoran la habia desestabilizado con su confesión y anduvo por ahí perdida en su pensamientos... Y el anhelo de Tomoyo, no podía ser otro xD_

 _SakLiEsmex2: Gracias :) Y sí, Tomoyo sigue representando al fandom xD_

 _Pelacachi: xDD lol Que me hiciste reir con lo de Tomoyo jajajajaj xD ¡Estamos leyendonos!_

 _Kotoriblossom: Ahhh pero igual es genial xD (?) ¿Y ahora ya lo sabes? xD_

 _Wonder Grinch: Jajajaj Sii, pero ya le soltó toda la sopa a Tomoyo y ya está todo armado para el final ;o;_

 _Claudia86: Gracias a ti ;)_

 _spfohikarichanx2: ¡Gracias! Tienes que sobrevivir al final xD_

 _Kitina: Muchas Gracias :)_

 _._

Gracias a todos por leer este pequeño fics ;)

.

Última Flor: **Peonias** cuyo significado es **"La Valentia"**

 **.**

Oh sí, empezamos con la flor favorita de Sakura y terminamos con la flor favorita de Shaoran :) Espérenlo!

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~


	7. Día 07: Peonias

**.**

 **Bueno, aquí estamos. Me demoré varios días pero al fin salió el tan esperado capitulo final. La verdad, mientras escribía, más y más largo se hacía (Tiene casi el cuádruple de lo que duraban los otros capítulos) y no quería detener mi cabecilla loca.**

 **Mientras escribía, descubrí que adoro atormentar a Shaoran, se siente muy bien xD (Lo entenderán en el capitulo)**

 **Espero que les guste el resultado final.**

 **-abajo el rinconcito-**

* * *

 _ **Las Flores Dicen: 24 de Julio 2018 - 1 de Agosto 2018**_

 _ **Reto Tumblr: Hanakotoba**_

 _ **Estado: Completo**_

 ** _Correcciones: princessqueen_**

* * *

 **Las Flores Dicen**

 **VII**

 **Valentía**

…

 _ **Varios días antes…**_

 _ **.**_

«Y como nos dieron ese proyecto, ya no me dejaron ir…» la voz de una jovencita retumbaba en el silencio de aquella habitación, donde el único habitante, no despegaba su mirada del cuaderno donde estaba resolviendo ecuaciones.

—Ya veo —respondió, generando que la chica de cabellera negra, lo observara enojada.

«¿Estás prestándome atención?»

—Lo estoy —le dijo, sin mirarla.

«¡Shaoran!» protestó, por lo cual el castaño dejó su tarea y la miró «¿Qué tanto haces?»

—Mi tarea —le respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

«¡Pero hoy iniciaron las vacaciones de verano!»

—¿Y? —se cruzó de brazos, observando a su prima— Prefiero terminarla cuanto antes, en caso que algo suceda…

«Podrías hacer algo mejor, como salir con Sakura» ante la mención de la castaña, Shaoran se sonrojó totalmente.

—No está —le respondió—. Salió con su padre a un museo y no regresan hasta el domingo en la noche.

«Ah, verdad, algo me había comentado» Meiling sonrió para sí misma, y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, intimidando a su primo.

—¿Qué?

«¿Y qué planes tienes para el próximo domingo?»

—Saldremos —le respondió, aún sonrojado—. No tenemos aún planificado a donde iremos en concreto. Solo sé que nos juntaremos tras las responsabilidades con nuestros cursos.

«¡Qué aburrido!» protestó Meiling, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té «¡Después de todo lo que pasamos Daidouji y yo para que tuvieran un momento a solas hace un año, y ustedes solo 'saldrán'»

—Bueno…

«¿Y sabes que es lo peor? ¿Qué ni ustedes saben si están saliendo o no?»

—¿Cómo? —Shaoran se confundió bastante con sus palabras.

«Nunca le pediste a Sakura, formalmente, salir con ella, ¿verdad? Lo deduje porque sus salidas, ellas no las considera 'citas' como tales. El peluche me lo contó. Prácticamente son amigos con sentimientos, compartiendo un momento»

—Bueno, yo —bastante apenado, bajó la mirada. No es que no quería pedírselo, pero siempre que iba a hacerlo, algo pasaba. Realmente esa parte, lo tenía bastante frustrado.

«Sabemos que Sakura es más despistada que tú, así que si no le dices las cosas directamente, ella nunca lo comprenderá. Ya viviste una situación así, ¿quieres volver a caer en lo mismo?»

—¡Claro que no! —protestó.

«¿Entonces?» ambos se quedaron en silencio. Meiling lo miró fijamente y suspiró. «Shaoran, sabes que te tengo mucha estima, eres mi primo favorito, pero no por eso voy a actuar como si estuviera ciega…»

—¿Meiling?

«Ya lo hablamos, sé que hay algo en lo que estás metido, que es por Sakura. Pero… ¿No te has puesto a pensar que, por estar tan pendiente de intentar protegerla, la estás descuidando?»

—Meiling…

«No digo que no trates de luchar y protegerla, pero estoy segura que Sakura será más fuerte si te tiene a su lado, luchando a la par que solo protegiéndola. Ella no es débil, tenle más confianza y disfruta su compañía. Luchaste tanto por volver, que me daría mucha pena que, por estar tan enfrascado con tus pensamientos, ese sentimiento tan bello que tienen ambos, se vaya perdiendo…»

—No quiero eso —respondió, aterrado de que las palabras de la chica de ojos rojos, pudiera cumplirse.

«¡Por eso tienes que hacer algo más bello! Algo que le afirme a Sakura aquellos sentimientos confesados hace un año, que vea que aún están y pueden crecer mucho más todavía.»

Cuando Shaoran iba a responderle, la comunicación se cortó.

—¿Meiling? —preguntó, tomando su notebook para revisar la conexión, pero solo recibió un mensaje.

 _«Corté la comunicación a propósito, se me ocurrió una idea. Hablamos más tarde.»_

Shaoran quedó confundido y bastante preocupado por las palabras de su prima y resopló, llevando las manos a su cabeza. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Sacudió su cabello, y luego volvió a resolver sus ejercicios de matemáticas. Tenía que tener la mente ocupada para no pensar… Al menos hasta que Meiling le regresara la llamada, contándole su idea.

…

Se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó al otro día, tenía un mensaje de Meiling con un video adjunto.

.

 _«Le pedí ayuda a Daidouji, pero no te preocupes, no revelé nada, solo se lo pedí. Ve el video y piensa si esa atolondrada jovencita no se merece algo más que una salida a vaya a saber dónde._

 _No lo arruines, o le contaré de esto a tus hermanas._

 _Li Meiling_ »

.

Shaoran descargó el video y se sentó a mirarlo. En treinta minutos, aquel par de jovencitas que lo habían aconsejado durante ese tiempo, le recordaron lo valiosa que era Sakura para él. No es que lo haya olvidado, pero, sin dudas, fue una buena sacudida.

Guardó el video con una sonrisa.

Lo vería cada vez que sus fuerzas empezaran a flaquear…

Pero el asunto ahora era, _¿qué podría hacer?_

No tenía ni la más remota idea. Preguntarle a su prima, definitivamente no era una opción en ese momento, mucho menos a Daidouji, que no iba a resistir la tentación de molestarlo en cuanto pudiera. Era un arma de doble filo aquella jovencita.

Suspiró y empezó a dar vueltas por el departamento sin saber qué hacer, hasta que sintió un incremento de magia bastante fuerte en su habitación. Se acercó a su rashinban y con una mueca, observó como uno de los pequeños orbes brillaba por encima de los demás.

—¿Querrá algo? —se preguntó, extendió su mano hacia el campo de energía y la extrajo. En su mano derecha, la pequeña carta de larga cabellera y un espejo entre sus manos se presentó ante él— ¿Espejo?

« _Buenos días, joven Shaoran_ » lo saludó telepáticamente « _Mis compañeras y yo, hemos percibido una alteración en su energía, ¿se encuentra bien? Sabemos que su magia está limitada por tener que cuidarnos_.»

—Estoy bien —sonrió agradecido por la preocupación de las cartas—, solo algo preocupado. Busco un regalo para Sakura.

La carta sonrió emocionada ante aquellas palabras.

 _«¿Algo para nuestra ama? ¡Qué lindo!»_

—Ni tanto —usó su mano libre para rascarse detrás de la oreja—. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer…

« _Nuestra ama siempre dice que no hay nada mejor que regalar algo hecho a mano_ » Shaoran lo pensó, él era bastante hábil en las artes manuales, quizás podría hacer algo así. Iba a agradecerle a la carta, cuando ésta siguió hablando «O puede decírselo con flores» dijo ocultando la sonrisa con su espejo.

—¿Decírselo con flores? —esa idea le gustó aún más.

«¡ _Sí! Flor estará dispuesta a ayudarlo si es que la necesita._ » con una pequeña reverencia, volvió a convertirse en un orbe blanco y regresó al campo de energía. Shaoran cayó sentado en su cama, totalmente sofocado.

Respiró profundamente, una y otra vez, hasta poder recuperarse.

—Decírselo con flores… —susurró para sí mismo, dejándose caer en la cama, apoyando su antebrazo sobre los ojos—. No es una mala idea… recuerdo que mis hermanas hacían arreglos con flores según su significado.

En eso, se iluminó. Se acercó una vez más a su notebook y buscó la palabra «hanakotoba»

Y lo demás apareció frente a él, fácilmente.

…

Ya tenía elegidas las flores que usaría. Empezaría con la que le da nombre a Sakura, y terminaría con las que eran para él, sus favoritas, las Peonias, por el significado que tenía: La valentía. Algo por lo que rogaba en este momento.

Salió del departamento para ir a comprar sobres y hojas para poder entregarle aquellas flores con una nota, explicándole el porqué de cada una.

Al volver, se sentó en su escritorio, se arremangó la camisa gris que tenía puesta y empezó a escribir.

Luego de tres horas, solo tenía varias bolas de papel esparcidas por toda la habitación y el gesto de frustración muy claro en su rostro.

 _¿Por qué era tan malo para escribir? ¿No podía decirle nunca lo que quería, y ahora ni podía escribirlo?_

Se golpeó la frente con el escritorio al notar que solo le quedaban ocho papeles y sus respectivos sobres…

Aspiró profundo y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse. ¡Él podía! ¡Claro que podía!

Se dio ánimos con sus puños cerrados frente a él.

Y retomó el propósito: Escribirle algo bonito a Sakura, sacando todo lo que tenía dentro.

Ya rosaba la medianoche cuando consiguió terminar.

Guardó las primeras cinco tarjetas en sus sobres respectivos y observó la nota de la sexta flor, la cual era más larga que las anteriores porque aquel significado iría acompañado de un regalo muy especial para él. Y la última carta, la que pertenecía a la Peonía, tenía una frase escrita en ella, de gran valor.

Sin atreverse a releerlas, para no terminar desechándolas nuevamente, las guardó, las agrupó y las dejó sobre su escritorio para dejarse caer en su cama y quedarse dormido.

Habia usado demasiado su cerebro y estaba colapsado.

…

El sonido de su celular, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. No quería contestar, pero podía ser importante. Giró en su cama y tomó el dispositivo móvil, lo contestó y lo apegó a su oreja sin despegar el rostro de la almohada.

—Hola —respondió.

« _Joven Li, buenos días_ » Ante la voz de su tutor, se despertó completamente y se sentó en la cama, sumamente avergonzado.

—Profesor —se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, aunque éste no lo veía.

« _Disculpe que lo moleste en fin de semana, pero quisiera saber si podría contar con usted como representante para el comité del festival»_

—¿Representante? —preguntó confundido. Tal vez, producto de encontrarse somnoliento aún.

 _«Sí, nos pidieron un representante por nivel y, tras la reunión de profesores de ayer, decidimos que usted era la mejor opción. Espero que acepte.»_

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo agradecido—. Cuenten conmigo.

 _«Entonces, necesitaría que mañana esté media hora antes en el colegio, ¿sería posible?»_

—Sí —afirmó—, ahí estaré.

 _«Bien, le enviaré mientras tanto un archivo con la información más importantes. Gracias_ »

Y tras despedirse del profesor, Shaoran volvió a caer sobre su cama con una enorme sonrisa. Aquella era otra buena oportunidad para los _«méritos académicos_ » que le había solicitado su madre. Ya llevaba uno, al ser el encargado del festival de deportes. Ahora, representar a todo el nivel, era un gran desafío y tenía que hacerlo bien.

Volvió a acercar el teléfono a su rostro y, rápidamente, le envió un mensaje a su madre.

 _«Buenos días, madre. Me acaban de nombrar representante de todo el primer grado en la secundaria, para el festival de la ciudad.»_

Envió y la respuesta no tardó en llegar. Sonrió ante la respuesta de su madre.

 _«Lo sabía. Ahora demuestra todo lo que has aprendido en casa.»_

Esa era la forma de felicitarlo, de su madre.

Con el mejor de los ánimos se levantó a desayunar, luego estudiaría con más delicadeza los archivos que le había enviado su tutor.

…

Hacia la tarde, ya había comprendido la mayoría de sus responsabilidades. Aquella tarea no era tan difícil, prácticamente lo habían criado para eso.

Se estiró en la silla y observó las tarjetas que le enviaría a Sakura. Sonrió, al ver el primer sobre, pero de pronto, entró en pánico.

—¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! —protestó despeinándose totalmente. ¿Dónde conseguiría flores de Sakura en esa estación del año?

Iba a golpear su cabeza una vez más con el escritorio y lo recordó.

« _Flor estará dispuesta a ayudarlo si es que la necesita_ »

Quizás iba a tener que volver a depender de ellas…

Se acercó al rashinban y extrajo a «Flor» de los orbes.

La chica rosada le sonrió con gentileza desde sus manos.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con unas flores de Sakuras? —la carta sonrió y tras afirmarle con el rostro, giró sobre las palmas de Shaoran, generando un par de flores alrededor del muchacho. Shaoran estaba emocionado por aquello— Mil gracias, _Flor_ —la pequeña le hizo una breve reverencia y volvió al campo de energía.

Tras tomar aire y lograr estabilizarse, agarró las ramitas con flores de Sakura y armó el ramo de flores. Tomó la nota, agregándole una posdata, y la acomodó junto con la tarjeta en el mismo sobre, marcado en una esquina con el número uno, junto todo y lo dejó en la mesa del comedor.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar y entregarlas… El problema era… ¿Cómo?

Estaba odiándose en ese mismo segundo, cuando su teléfono sonó. Y si no fuera por el sonido que indicaba que era Sakura, no lo hubiera respondido. Solo quería hacer un pozo y enterrarse, su estrés era máximo.

¿En qué momento se le ocurrió hacerle caso a Meiling?

Abrió el chat de Sakura y sonrió.

 _«¡Llegué! Ya estamos con mi papá en Tomoeda. Quería avisarte para que no estés preocupado. Quiero contarte todo lo que vimos, estoy segura que te encantará. ¡Ya le pedí permiso a mi papá para que nos acompañes en otra ocasión! ¿Qué te parece? No esperes respuesta a tu contestación de este mensaje. Vengo con los ojos entrecerrados. Seguramente cuando lo leas estaré dormida. Hasta mañana.»_

Shaoran observó cómo la noche había caído sobre la ciudad y él ni se había dado cuenta.

Suspiró con pesadez.

Pero quizás podría hacer una jugada, un tanto arriesgada pero bien valía la pena.

Se acercó al teléfono y marcó un par de números que se aprendió de memoria cuando estaba en Hong Kong.

…

Temprano en la mañana salió camino al colegio con el ramo de flores de Sakura en sus brazos. Tenía que desviarse un momento, antes de retomar al colegio. Iba a la residencia Kinomoto.

Le había llamado al padre de Sakura en la noche, disculpándose por su atrevimiento pero que necesitaba un favor y si podía verlo temprano en la mañana. La amabilidad de Fujitaka invitó al joven chino a pasar por su casa sin problemas, claro está que quien lo recibió, tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—Buenos días —saludó con una reverencia. Touya lo miró de arriba abajo y estaba por cerrarle la puerta en la cara, cuando su padre se lo impidió.

—Buenos días —con la mano le pidió a su hijo mayor que se retirara un momento para atender al jovencito.

—Disculpe que lo moleste tan temprano, pero —le extendió el ramo de flores, con la mirada baja, bastante sonrojados—, son para Sakura —le informó.

—Oh —Fujitaka sonrió sorprendido, tomando las flores—. Estoy seguro que les encantarán.

—Por favor, se las encargo —le pidió—. No solo este ramo, sino los otros cinco que recibirá Sakura, cada día hasta el sábado.

—Vaya, que considerado de tu parte —Shaoran enrojeció aún más, mientras Fujitaka se corría de la puerta para darle permiso de entrar— ¿Quieres quedarte a tomar desayuno? —Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, soy uno de los tres representantes del colegio en el festival Tomoeda y tengo una reunión en un rato más.

—Oh ya entiendo —Fujitaka acomodó mejor el ramo en sus manos—. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que Sakura reciba éstas y las siguientes flores.

—Muchas gracias —y tras una pequeña reverencia, Shaoran retomó el camino hacia el colegio.

Ahora solo tenían que pasar los días.

…

 _ **Domingo**_

.

Shaoran se había quedado con el turno de la mañana con sus compañeros representantes, por ser el menor de los tres.

Habia tenido que recorrer las distintas actividades de los cursos de la secundaria, revisando que todos tuvieran sus materiales disponibles para iniciar con la jornada.

Ya había hablado con su profesor y las actividades de su salón estaban completas. La función de títeres se llevaría a las seis de la tarde así que podría verla tranquilamente, acompañado de Sakura.

Aspiró profundo, caminando hacia el recinto donde el café de la segunda división estaba iniciando sus funciones.

La profesora Morita no tenía ningún inconveniente hasta el momento, todo funcionaba conforme tendría que ser. Él se había asegurado el día anterior, de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Estaba a punto de salir, tras el elogio de la profesora, cuando una voz sonó tras él, paralizándolo completamente. No esperaba verla tan pronto. Se giró hacia ella que lo miraba con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios y le extendía un frappe de chocolate.

—La Maid invita —le dijo con un guiño, y Shaoran con un movimiento de la cabeza, tomó el vaso tapado que contenía aquella bebida fría y observó a la chica frente a él. Aquel traje de Maid entre negro y rosa, lucia muy bien en ella, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el collar que se le notaba.

Sakura notó la mirada de Shaoran en su collar, y se ocultó tras la bandeja que tenía en las manos.

—Nos vemos luego —le dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa al verla tan tímida, luego de notar el collar de loto.

—Nos vemos —dijo, antes de perderse con sus compañeros de turno dentro de la cafetería.

…

La mañana pasó sin ningún inconveniente, así que cuando su turno acabó, se dirigió hasta el puesto de flores para retirar el ramo que había dejado encargado.

Las Peonias.

Sacó de su bolso cruzado, la tarjeta correspondiente a ese día y tras aspirar profundamente, volvió a caminar hacia la cafetería.

En el camino su teléfono sonó. Lo tomó y se encontró con un mensaje de su prima, que lo puso nervioso.

 _._

 _«Respira profundo y exhala. Por más nervioso que estés, trata de no gritarle a Sakura. La pobre es lenta, no sorda. ¡Vamos por el día D!»_

.

Sakura ya lo esperaba afuera, vistiendo un bonito vestido blanco con detalles rojos en el cuello y cintura. Por un momento, le recordó el bello vestido de princesa que había usado para la obra.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y le entregó las flores, apenas la saludó. Temía hablar en un tono fuerte.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura, pero cuando tomó la nota, toda la poca cordura que le quedaba a Shaoran, desapareció totalmente— ¿Eh?

—¡No lo abras! —gritó, para luego espantarse y bajar los decibeles— Aun no la abras, por favor —le pidió—. Por favor. Déjala para cuando terminé el día —abochornado, bajó la mirada—, es importante.

Sakura le hizo caso y sin poner objeción, guardó la tarjeta y ambos se fueron juntos a almorzar.

Llegaron al patio de Comidas de los chicos de tercero de su secundaria y pidieron un sándwich completo para cada uno.

Sakura era un manojo de nervios en ese momento, jugaba con sus manos, desviaba la mirada de Shaoran. Él la veía divertido, pues ese efecto que causaba en ella, era igual al efecto que causaba ella en él. La incertidumbre de no saber cómo actuar.

Comieron en silencio, mirándose furtivamente de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos podía hablar?

La frustración empezó a apoderarse de ellos.

Fue Sakura la que tomó el valor para salir de ahí.

—¿Shaoran?

—¿Sí? —dijo mirándola, pero se sorprendió al ver que ésta se ponía de pie— ¿Vas a algún lado?

—Vamos —le indicó, apretando con fuerza la correa del bolso rosado que traía con ella—. Sígueme —y tras eso se alejó, después de tomar las peonias de la mesa.

Shaoran, en silencio, siguió a la castaña hasta que se encontraron en el templo Tsukimine. Ahí también había bastante actividad ese día, pero no era lo que Sakura buscaba. Ella quería silencio y salir de la vista de los demás para poder hablar con Shaoran, sin que nadie viera o escuchara nada.

Tras pasar un par de árboles, Shaoran descubrió hacia donde iban. La laguna oculta del Templo, en la que se hacen predicciones.

—Verás —Sakura observó el agua de la laguna que, por alguna razón, la calmaba de sobremanera—, esta semana me hiciste pasar por muchas emociones —desvió la mirada hacia las peonias—. Reviví cosas, descubrí otras y sin dudas, me volví a encantar con todo esto —se movió para mirarlo. Shaoran lucía bastante serio, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en ella— Le di vueltas y vueltas al asunto de las notas, de las flores y no sabía que darte a cambio —empezó a mover su mano libre con nervios. El joven no pudo evitar acercarse hasta ella, y tomarle la mano para que se tranquilice, ella lo logró, pero los nervios los tenía él, ahora. _¿Debía seguir tomándole la mano? ¿Debía soltarla?_ Hizo un amague a soltarla, pero Sakura no lo dejó— ¡Espera! Shaoran, por favor, espera —le pidió. Él no soltó su mano y ella afirmó el agarre, como si buscara fuerzas en ese contacto—. La verdad, me costó mucho decidirme que darte hoy, este día donde al fin pude corresponder a tus sentimientos… Así que, tras pensarlo con Tomoyo —finalmente, le soltó la mano para rebuscar en su bolso. Dentro de éste, había un pequeño ramillo de flores. Shaoran se sonrojo—. Disculpa que te robe la idea —le dijo con una sonrisa—, pero… No sabía cómo decírtelo así que… dejaré que las flores te lo digan…

El castaño tomó las flores y las observó. Mientras investigaba se terminó aprendiendo todos los significados. Había un par de «Campanillas», «anémonas» y en el centro «No me olvides». Nunca pensó que podría llegar a ese nivel de nerviosismo. Las manos que sostenían el ramo, les traspiraban como si estuvieran mojadas. Aquel ramillo tenía un significado muy bello. Buscó rápidamente la mirada de la chica frente a él, quien lo miraba con sus bellos ojos verdes, brillando de la emoción.

—Esto es —le señaló las campanillas— mi agradecimiento —apuntó a las anémonas— sincero por —y finalmente, le indicó las flores del medio— ser mi amor verdadero.

Shaoran quedó petrificado en su lugar. Aquel regalo de Sakura, había sido un golpe directo al corazón, que se movía agitado en su pecho producto del impacto… ¿ _Cómo se vivía después de esto?_

Las palabras no salían de su boca y la castaña frente a él estaba empezando a inquietarse… _¿Se había equivocado en darle ese regalo? ¿Había visto mal las señales?_ Sacudió la cabeza con negación. No, ella estaba segura que estaba bien, pero… si estaba bien, ¿ _por qué Shaoran se mantenía serio?_

—Lee la tarjeta —fue lo único que pudo decirle, con la voz tiesa. Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba claro que se sentía un poco incómoda por la ausencia de palabras ante su regalo. De mala gana, abrió su bolso y sacó la tarjeta, la abrió y con lo que se encontró ahí, la dejó peor que a Shaoran.

—No —dijo, en shock.

—¿No? —Shaoran salió de su parálisis para observarla, con el corazón en la boca— ¿Por qué? —empezó a moverse desesperamente— ¿Es por qué a veces soy demasiado frío? ¿Por qué no suelo ser muy romántico que digamos? ¿Por qué me trabo con las palabras? ¿O por qué te grito en vez de hablarte? ¿O es por el clan? —se cruzó de brazos y apegó los dedos índice y pulgar en su mentón—. Yo puedo encargarme de ellos, pero… —la miró, cuando sintió que Sakura comenzó a reírse— ¿Qué? ¿Acabas de rechazarme y te ríes?

—No te rechace —dijo la chica de ojos verdes, divertida—. Solo dije, no. Pero iba a que no quiero leer esto —le enseñó la tarjeta, Shaoran iba a perderse en su nube de inseguridades de nuevo, pero Sakura no se lo permitió—. Espero hace mucho tiempo esta pregunta —abrazó las peonias una vez más—, me gustaría responderla, solo si tú me la lees.

Aquello hizo que Shaoran volviera a respirar y, aunque estaba lleno de nervios, apretó contra él, el ramito de flores que Sakura le había dado.

—Te lo diré, entonces —tomó aire y la miró fijamente—. Sakura —empezó a recitar, perdiéndose rápidamente en los hermosos ojos de su compañera—, la última flor, es la Peonia, mi flor favorita, por su significado: La valentía. Valentía a la que recurro hoy, para preguntarte esto —sonrió de forma ladeada—. Lamento la tardanza —agregó, y Sakura sonrió también—, Sakura Kinomoto, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—Sí —dijo, afirmó con la cabeza, para luego abrazarlo—, sí, quiero.

—Qué bueno —soltó Shaoran con un suspiro, correspondiéndole el abrazo—. Te quiero, Sakura —dijo, finalmente.

—Y yo a ti, Shaoran —respondió. La pareja estaba tan roja, que agradecían que aquel abrazo, impedían que se vieran.

Se quedaron ahí, uno en brazos del otro hasta que sintieron sus corazones volver a la normalidad. Se separaron y se miraron con una sonrisa.

Shaoran le extendió la mano a Sakura, ésta miró la mano y luego a su, ahora, novio y amplió la sonrisa, tomándola.

—La función de Títeres de Naoko, debe estar por comenzar —le indicó Shaoran observando la hora en su reloj.

—¡Genial! —dijo Sakura, poniéndose en camino junto a él.

Así, ambos se pusieron camino al centro de la ciudad, mirándose de vez en cuando, contagiándose la sonrisa en todo momento. Hace un año, sus sentimientos fueron declarados, hoy, sus sentimientos fueron reafirmados, gracias a lo que las flores dicen…

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡No saben la felicidad que siento cada vez que termino un fic con la frase que le da titulo. Es uno de mis placeres culpables a la hora de escribir...

Casi _4200_ palabras contra las _1100_ de los capítulos previos... ¿Nada mal, verdad?

¿Y qué tal? Los enrede un poquito con lo que Shaoran le pediría, pero como me dijeron en un review, ¿Cómo se comprometerán cuando ni novio son? Así que me fui a este punto. ¡¿Por qué las CLAMP no pueden meter a alguien que le diga lo que Mei a Shaoran en este fic? ¡Deseo tanto que alguien lo zamarree un poquito! xD

Con respecto a las flores, como vieron, Shaoran contó con ayuda de todo el mundo, incluido las cartas que cuida. Estaba dudosa de usarlas o no por el tema delicado que esto representa para el fandom, pero quien no arriesga no gana xD Así que lo usé igual.

Espero que no hayan sufrido tanto con el trasfondo tragicómico que le puse a las flores. Es que me imaginaba a Shaoran y me descostillaba de la risa, no pude evitarlo. xD

¿Qué opinan del regalo de Sakura? ¡Ahora saben también porque Touya estaba de mal genio al inicio del fic xD

.

Gracias por acompañarme en este fic y espero que me acompañen en otros proyectos como el ABCaptor que lo tengo en este momento en proceso :D

.

Antes de irme, les dejaré la última respuesta a sus reviews.

.

 _Alishanea: Ya viste, Shaoran la sufrio pero tuvo ayuda de todo el mundo xD ¡Gracias por acompañarme en este fic!_

 _Pelacachi: ¡Ahora ya sabes quien pidió la edición! Tu querida Meiling jiji. Espero que te haya gustado su participación. ruego porque alguien le diga lo que ella a Shaoran en el manga y anime xD_  
 _¡Gracias por pasarte por todos mis fics! Por cierto, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?_

 _Asuna-san1998: Matrimonio era mucho xD Con suerte son amigos con sentimientos como le llamó Meiling jajaja... :) ¡Gracias por leer este fic!_

 _ValSmile: ¡Exacto! Tú si te acercaste xD ¡Gracias por leer este fic :D!_

 _Rose: ¡Gracias por haber leido este fic!_

 _Sahure: ¡Espero que la miel no haya sido demasiada... A quien engaño, fue bomba tras bomba de miel xD ¡Gracias por leer el desafio!_

 _LyaCatWoman: ¡Gracias :D!_

 _Neko lila: Gracias por los tres reviews seguidos y por tus palabras ¡Graciar por acompañarme en esta aventura! :D PD: Touya le da un sabor a mis escritos tan perfecto xD_

 _Yoshie: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! Ya habia escrito del compromiso en Sakura y las Cartas, no quería repetir tema siendo que ni le pidió ser novios jajaja Con respecto a tu último review en dicho fic. Lo estoy pensando. Quizás en algun momento, haga la conti de Sakura y las cartas de ellos a punto de casarse al fin... xD No sé, son proyectos! Gracias por tus palabras :)_

 _SakLiEsme: Muchas gracias por todo, y Mei más que ayudarlo le dio un sacudón jajaja. Gracias por leer :D_

 _AZULMITLA: :D Gracias por leer._

 _sgtrinidad9: ¡Tú siempre estás! No importa si te demoras o no, siempre veo un review tuyo en donde sea que ande metida. ¡Muchas Gracias por eso! :)_

 _AkaneSaotomeTendo: ¡Muchas Gracias!_

 _._

Nos leemos pronto.

.

Aquatic~

.

 _PD: Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" o en Zettai Daijoubu Dayo! :D_


End file.
